resurection, a tale of destuction
by hdude77
Summary: Ash, Misty, Tracy, and Brock embark on an adventure, trying to stop Gary from destroying the entire human race. But with Gary being more powerful than ever, the task might not be so easy. (caution to those who like Tracy, Brock, or Gary.)


The brilliant light shone down on the emerald green trees. Almost all was silent in the forest. Near Veridian city, a swarm of beedrills chased a man in a long cloak. The man was running, dodging trees right and left, and the man's Raichu was in his backpack facing the beedrills.   
  
"Raichu, thunderbolt!" The man screamed. The Raichu's cheeks sparked and a huge bolt of brilliantly lit yellow-white electricity came shooting out. This only stunned the beedrills for a moment, but they kept right up with the man.   
  
The beedrills were gaining on him, slowly but surely. Just then the man saw something strange on the beedrills' stingers. The man blinked three times activating his contact lenses. He then turned his head and zoomed in on the stingers. He noticed they had poisoned tipped stingers! One sting and you would be killed instantly! The man turned his head back around. The man then saw the town right up ahead… He kept running and ran into the first building he saw… the pokemon center. He could hear the beedrills buzzing outside, but he leaned up against the wooden door and let out a sigh of relief, for they couldn't get him in there. Just then a stinger came projecting through the wooden door just above the man's shoulder. Then another above the other shoulder and then one right between his legs. Each stinger mad a thunderous crack as it came shooting through the door. Another beedrill was heading right for where the man was standing. Moving faster and faster, closer and closer, it was only 60 yards away. The man tried to move away from the door, but the stingers had hooked his cloak, he couldn't move. 50 yards away. He tore at the cloak trying to free himself but it was no use. 30 yards away. All this time a cloaked woman was watching this with a smile. 10 yards away. The beedrill was so close the buzzing it made sounded like thunder. Just then the woman screamed out.  
  
"Stop!" The beedrill stopped in mid air. The man was sweating vigorously for the beedrills stinger was touching his back. The woman stood up and walked toward the man. "I would like you to do something for me," the woman started, "If you accept, you will live, but if you reject what I have to say, then that beedrill's stinger will be in your back. The woman commanded the beedrills to back away from the door, and commanded the man to follow her into a back room.  
  
She sat down and ordered the man to do the same. "First of all, let us feel more comfortable." The woman said. She took off the hood of her cloak revealing long orange hair that shined like silk; She had magnificent ocean blue eyes, and luscious red lips. The man stood stunned looking at the familiar woman. He then gingerly took of the hood of his cloak revealing short black hair. His brown eyes stared into the Woman's.   
  
The man spoke 1 word. "Misty." Misty's lips turned upward into a smile.  
  
"Hello Ash," She spoke. "Let us get right down to why I summoned you here." Ash moved a bit in his chair and stared at Misty. "Gary has been away for years in Pallet town with scientists creating something. After 4 years of work Gary has finally created what he has always dreamed of, Gary has created a device that will lead to him being the best pokemon trainer in the world. Gary has created a type of bomb, that when it explodes, it will give off a type of radiation that will change everyone within a 50 mile radius, into pokemon. There is a bomb in each city, and we must disarm each bomb within 5 hours from now." Misty said starting to get frustrated and scared.  
  
"So you want me to disarm each bomb?" Ash asked.  
  
"Yes, and stop Gary… So will you do it?" Misty Asked.  
  
"Sure, but uh, why won't Gary turn into a pokemon? Ash Asked  
  
"Because it is specially designed so it will not affect him."  
  
"One more question… How do you know so much?" Ask said curiously.  
  
"Because I dated Gary for ½ a year, and broke up with him when I realized what he was doing."  
  
"Um… So let's get the first bomb!" Ash shouted. Ash and misty stood up and walked toward the door when suddenly it flew open. 2 Officer Jenny were standing there.   
  
"We overheard your conversation and we would like to help!" Said the first.  
  
"Where is the first bomb, we could go and disarm it since we have had 15 years in the bomb squad." Said the second.  
  
"Well, um the first bomb is inside the Gym…" Misty said stuttering.  
  
"All right! We're on our way!" The Officer Jenny interrupted.  
  
The two Officer Jenny arrived at the gym, with Ash, Misty, and Raichu right behind them. They stared upward at the massive gym before them and then turned around spoke to Misty and Ash.  
  
"Here is a walky-talky," Officer Jenny said, and handed them a black walky-talky. The two Officers then turned toward the gym, and slowly walked up to the large double wooden doors. With a slight moments hesitation, they opened the doors and entered the gym.   
  
They shut the door behind them and the darkness of the room closed in on them. The officers pulled a flashlight from their pockets and turned them on, revealing the desolate room.   
  
"Okay… we have turned on our flashlights, and so far there is no sign of the bomb in the first room." One of the officers said into the walky-talky.  
  
"Okay, keep looking," Ash said back. The officers kept moving and opened the large black doors that led to the stairwell. They started climbing up the stairwell and arrived at the second floor. They opened the door and found themselves in the kitchen. Food and cutlery was scattered all around the floor. The two officers went to work looking for the bomb… No luck.  
  
"The second floor is clear," The officer said.  
  
"Okay, Try going all the way up to the top and work your way down… Most likely it will be hidden at the top of the building." Misty said.   
  
"Roger," Said the other officer. They returned to the stairwell and started climbing to the 13th floor, the top floor. Getting tired around 12, an Officer Jenny leaned upon the railing, when suddenly the bolts came loose and she fell over the edge. The railing had caught a hook, and Jenny held on to the railing and was suspended in the middle of the staircase. Officer Jenny 2 reached out her hand and grabbed Officer Jenny 1, and pulled her up.  
  
"Is everything alright? We heard a scream." Misty Said.  
  
"Yea, just a little stair accident, we're okay, and we're entering the 13th floor now." Officer Jenny said. They climbed a few more stairs and then pushed open the door into the room.   
  
"Uh, we found the bomb… we'll try to disarm it!" Said Officer Jenny. A tight nervous feeling came into everyone's stomachs. The two Officers approached the bomb and took a look at it. The timer on it said 1 minute, and counting. Officer Jenny took the bomb and quickly spun it around checking for an opening toward the wires… nothing. 50 seconds. Hearing a beeping sound, the other Officer Jenny found what looked like a heart monitor.  
  
"Oh man! There is no possible way to disarm this thing, except to kill the person that runs it!" Officer Jenny Screamed. "Get out of town NOW!" 30 seconds. Ash and Misty grabbed one of the Officer's cars and quickly drove as fast as they can out of town. As they drove they screamed for everyone to evacuate, everyone thought of it as a joke. 20 seconds. The officer Jenny ran toward the door to the thirteenth floor, it was locked. They banged on the door frantically, but it wouldn't budge. 10 seconds. Ash and Misty were out of down and were driving through the plains of Veridian at 159 miles an hour. 2… 1… both of the officers closed their eyes, and the bomb exploded. Radiation was given off in huge amounts and rushed through the town like it was the blast of an atomic bomb. The airwaves were the strongest part, buildings were crushed from it. The explosion reached the end of the town and by this time the radiation was gone. The airwaves caught up to Misty and Ash, and send them flying through the air. They let out loud screams as the car flew right into the branches of a tree. Ash and misty quickly hurried out just as the car exploded in a huge fireball. Ash and Misty watched the flaming wreck for a few minutes and then, silently headed toward Pallet town to try to stop the next bomb from exploding, hoping they would have more luck with the next one.  
  
After a long hike, words were finally spoken. "Why are we heading to Pallet town? We can't disarm the bomb." Misty said.  
  
"Yes, I know, but we can evacuate the city and ask my father where Gary is." Ash replied. The city all of a sudden came visible as they stepped up to a seep cliff. Slowly they started climbing down.  
  
"Misty, do you know when the bomb will explode in this town?" Ash asked.  
  
"No." Misty replied blankly  
  
"Wait, so we are walking into a city, with a bomb, and we have no idea when it is going to explode?"  
  
"Yup," Misty said grimly.  
  
"Great," Ash replied. They came to the foot of the cliff and walked toward the city. Ash and Misty walked through the enormous town and arrived at Ash's house. Ash walked up to the door and reached his hand upward toward the door and opened it. He pushed open the large wooden door and stepped inside  
  
"Hello?" Ash asked.   
  
"Ash… Is that you?" A voice came from the far bedroom. Footsteps were heard and then professor Oak entered the room.  
  
"Hey dad, um where's mom?" Ash asked.   
  
"Right here honey," Ash's mom exclaimed as she entered. Professor Oak and Ash's mom put their arms around each other's waist. "I'm glad to see you're back!" Ash's mom said.  
  
"Thank you… I have a question, where is Gary?" Ash questioned.  
  
"I don't know where your brother is Ash, I haven't seen him in 4 ½ years!" Professor Oak exclaimed.  
  
"ASH? Is that… is that you?" A familiar voice exclaimed from outside. Brock then walked through the doorway and came up to Ash.  
  
"Hey Brock!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"BROCK! I haven't seen you in 8 years!" Misty exclaimed. Misty ran toward with her arms open, then stopped in front of him, and realized it was Brock. Brock then opened his arms too but Misty put her arms down and backed up.  
  
"Hey!" A voice called from outside, "Brock where did ya…" Tracy entered and stopped when he saw Ash. "ASH!" He yelled, he then ran toward Ash with his arms open but Ash ducked out of the way. Tracy then went back toward the doorway and kissed his lover, Brock. Everyone looked away in disgust.  
  
"Um, okay, enough family reunion… Brock where is the tracking device I gave you?" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Right here." Brock replied and pulled a device out of his backpack.  
  
"HUH, what's that?" Ash Asked.  
  
"No time to explain now… It says Cerulean City… Gary's In Cerulean City." Misty Said. "Professor, and Mrs. Ketchum, get out of town and warn everyone that there is a bomb in the city." Misty ordered. Mrs. Ketchum nodded her head, and with that Tracy, Brock, Misty, and Ash ran out of the house on their way to Cerulean City.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, the Bomb was upstairs In Ash's house, and had just hit the 10-minute mark.  
  
***  
  
"There's a bomb in the city!" Ash's mom screamed as she ran frantically around town. "Get out now!" Officer Jenny quickly pulled up in her car.  
  
"What is all this about, ma'am?" she asked.  
  
"There is a bomb somewhere in the city… Everyone must get out now!" She frantically yelled.  
  
"Right…I would call my sisters for back-up, but they mysteriously disappeared." Officer Jenny looked down at then ground and then ran to her car. Quickly she turned on the mega-phone and told everyone to evacuate… With the bomb at 2 minutes left, everyone was safely out of the city.  
  
***  
  
"So what's the whole thing with the tracking device?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, after I found out Gary's plan, I planted a tracking device in his hair, the place where he will never find it, because he never brushes it or anything. And this device will tell us where he is, so we can kill him, and disarm the bomb." Misty Explained.  
  
"Right!" Ash said.  
  
"Why are we walking?" Tracy Asked. "We can all fly on my Pidgeott!" Tracy pulled a pokeball out of his pocket and enlarged it. Then a Pidgeott materialized on the ground in front of them. Quickly, they all jumped on the Pidgeott and flew to Cerulean City.  
  
Arriving in Cerulean City, The tracking device showed a blinking red dot in the Gym. Quickly, they all went to they gym and pushed open the large metal doors that were in their way.   
  
"Long time no see," A mysterious voice said from the darkness of the room. Suddenly the doors closed behind them and then a bright white spotlight turned on revealing a Cloaked man standing in the far end of the Gym. Tracy commanded his Pidgeott to fury attack the man, but just as the bird took flight, powerful blasts of water shot out from the sides of the gym and brought down the bird. "Don't play games with me boy!" The man screamed. Quickly he ripped off his cloak revealing himself… as Gary. "You do know there is a bomb in this gym that will explode in…" He stopped and looked at his watch. "5 minutes." He said as he walked toward Misty. He arrived in front of misty and stared her in the eyes, then grabbed her orange hair, and pulled her head back slightly. "Hello, Slut!" He screamed eyes flashing with anger. He then bent down and kissed her on the lips, then flew her down like some sort of toy.  
  
Ash quickly stepped up to Gary and put his fist in his face. "Prepare to die…Bitch!" He screamed, and sent his fist right into Gary's nose. Gary went flying back across the room and landed in a pool of water in the side of the gym. His head went under and the water swirled with blood from Gary's nose. Quickly he jumped out of the water and landed on the floor across from Ash. Misty quickly crawled to the pool Gary was just in, and dove in. She swam quickly to a secret passage and opened it. She grabbed a hold of the ladder that was underwater, and climbed up it until she was in a secret room. There she found the bomb. She ran over to it and the time read 2 minutes, and the heart monitor beside it was still beeping, Ash had to kill Gary in 2 minutes.  
  
The two rivals neared each other and Gary made the first move. He tried to punch Ash in the stomach but Ash grabbed Gary's hand and spun him around in a circle so he landed on the floor. The heart monitor jumped. Ash quickly jumped up in the air and landed right on Gary's chest making him cough. Ash quickly pulled him up and punched him in the nose again. 1 minute left. Gary was knocked unconscious and Ash quickly dragged him to the pool at the side of the gym, and dropped him in. The heart monitor started slowing down… 45 seconds left. Gary sank to the bottom of the pool and everyone waited patiently. 20 seconds left. The water was now read from all the blood released from Gary. 5 seconds. 4. 3. 2. 1. The heart monitor just then stopped. The bomb was disarmed. Misty closed her eyes in relief, then dove into the blood-red water, and quickly emerged in the gym. The first thing she saw was Ash standing there. Quickly she ran up to him, and pressed her soaking wet body against his, and they pressed their lips together in a kiss. Tracy and Brock were standing t here watching, when the urge came over them. They too then turned around and kissed each other.  
  
After many moments of "romance" Ash, Brock, Tracy, and Misty all left the gym and headed for the nearest hotel.  
  
Meanwhile, a cloaked black figure snuck into the gym. He entered and went directly to the center of the gym. He closed his eyes and outstretched his palms.   
  
"Nohaw-koola, sperica-morica," his voice echoed in the gym loudly, and he repeated the phrase 5 times. Quickly he shot his eyes open and huge bolts of light emitted from his hands and dove straight into the pool. They quickly entered Gary through his back and started lifting him up out of the water. The man quickly repeated the phrase again and Gary started shaking, as he was held up in the air. The man stopped the chant, and Gary fell to the gym floor with a bang. The man quickly ran out of the gym and disappeared into another building.  
  
Gary lay on the floor, motionless, when suddenly his body was lifted into the standing position, and he opened his blood red eyes. Then Gary moved his pale "life-less" decaying body out of the gym.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash, Misty, Tracy, and Brock arrived at the Diva Puff hotel. They arrived at the front counter, checked in, and went up to the 8th floor, which is where there room was. Misty arrived at the door, put her key-card in the lock, and then pulled it out. A green light turned on, so misty turned the brass handle and opened the door to the room. It was an average room with two beds and a bathroom.   
  
"Uh, where is everyone going to sleep?" Ash asked.  
  
"Well, you and Misty can sleep in one bed, and Brock and I can sleep in the other… You do know we are legally married right?" Tracy said with a smile.  
  
"Um… okay." Ash said a little frightened. "Misty, why did you go out with Gary anyway?" Ash asked a little confused.  
  
"Well, I saw you with that girl… err… Erika, and I wanted to make you jealous… unfortunately, you never saw me with Gary. Then the day came when he told me about his plan of "becoming a master trainer." Then, he tried to rape me. I was horrified, and I ran I didn't want him to touch me! 2 days later I tried to go back to him, and persuade him not to do what he was doing; unfortunately the laboratory was abandoned. So, then I got you." Misty said.  
  
"You thought Erika and I had a thing for each other? Ha! We are just good friends, you of all people should know that, you are the only person for me!" Ash exclaimed. "Oh, anyway, what ever happened to those beedrill?"   
  
"Oh, I forgot about them, they are probably rotting on the streets somewhere." Misty replied.  
  
"Ah… right… anyway, I'm going to get us a drink from the vending machine… I'll be right back." Ash said. He stood up from the bed that he was laying down on and walked toward the door. Quickly he pushed it open, and walked out into the hall. Ash walked down the hall toward the drink machine, and he heard a loud bang as the door slammed behind him. Suddenly there was another quick sound from behind him. He wisped around and noticed no one was there. He turned back around and started walking toward the drink machine when he heard footsteps. He turned around and noticed no one was there. He was staring in the abyss of the hallway while someone was sneaking up behind him. Closer and closer they came. He had a shiny silver knife in his hand. The person was right behind Ash, so he quickly wrapped his hand around Ash's neck and put the knife right in front of him. Suddenly a lady dropped out of the ceiling along with a Persian right beside her.  
  
"Hey Ash," The woman exclaimed. She took off the hood of her cloak and revealed that it was Jessie. After 5 seconds of a careful analysis, Ash realized it was James holding the knife up to Ash's neck.   
  
"I don't have Raichu, can't you guys give that up for once?" Ash said.  
  
"We don't want Raichu!" Jessie Exclaimed.  
  
"We have come to kill you!" James said.  
  
"Why?" Asked Ash. Ash squirmed a bit but James tightened his grip.  
  
"Because we don't want you to interfere with another of Lord Gary's plans." Persian said in a low grumble.   
  
"But pathetic Gary is dead!" Ash said with fury.  
  
"Not necessarily." James Laughed.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile, in the hotel room, everyone sat silent, until the tracking device started beeping. Brock quickly grabbed it and looked at it. The dot was moving at the speed of light across the world, and stopped moving when it reached Celadon city.   
  
"That… that is impossible!" Brock exclaimed. "There is no way Gary can be alive." Misty, and Tracy quickly ran to the device and saw what Brock had been stunned by.  
  
"Yes there is…" Tracy said stuttering. "Someone performed black magic on Gary,"   
  
"are you saying someone resurrected Gary?" Misty quickly said.  
  
"Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying." Tracy replied.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get Ash and let's go kill this bastard once and for all!" Brock said as he quickly stood up from the bed. They ran out of the room and into the hall when they noticed Ash held by James. Misty quickly ran up to Jessie and kicked her in the ankles, knocking her down. James quickly tried to cut Ash's throat but only nicked it, for Brock kicked James in the hand, then quickly punched him in the nose. Persian leaped after Tracy but he jump kicked him so he landed on Jessie. All three were unconscious; so all three of them ran to the stairwell, down the stairs, and out of the hotel. Tracy took a pokeball out of his pocket, and summoned a dragonite. Quickly all 4 of them hopped on and were on their way to Celadon City.  
  
While in the air, Misty asked, "So, Ash, were Jessie and James looking for your Raichu?"  
  
"Something like that" Ash said with a smile  
  
"By the way," misty started, "where is your Raichu?"  
  
"I left him with my mom, and why are we going to Celadon City?"  
  
"Because Gary is there… He isn't dead, and we have to kill him." Tracy said with   
a clenched fist.  
  
"Right" Ash said, and that was the last word spoken on the flight there.  
They arrived at Celadon City, and Brock took the tracking device out of his pocket. It showed that Gary was on the top of the super Pokemart. Quickly, they ran to the store, and climbed the stairs to the roof of the building where they saw a naked decomposing Gary looking over the edge of the roof.   
  
"Welcome Ash, I see you have brought company!" Gary said in a low monotone. Slowly he turned around and looked at Brock. He then held up his hand and released a huge bolt of energy that hit Brock and caused him to explode in a pool of blood and flesh. Tracy quickly turned away and started crying a bit, then turned his head toward Gary and clenched his fist. "What, are you mad because now you have to find another gay lover?" Gary asked mimicking a sad face. Tracy ran toward Gary screaming with anger, but Gary lifted up his palm, and did the same thing he did to Brock. Ash and Misty turned away and had a mix of emotions inside them. "I might as well do the same thing to you, Ash, but that would be far to easy. Besides, there is nothing you can do now! Inside this building is a bomb, that when it explodes, it will destroy the entire world… and the Armageddon will happen. The only way you can turn it off, MY BROTHER, is to destroy the chip that is inside me!" Gary said as he threw back his head and laughed. Ash ran toward Gary and kicked him in the Arm, knocking it off. Gary stopped laughing and stood staring at Ash in front of him. "Nothing you can do can hurt me! I am already dead!" Gary said as he quickly punched Ash causing him to go flying across the rooftop. Misty quickly lifted him up and went running into the building for shelter, and to find the bomb to see if she can disarm it herself. Ash stood looking at the armless, naked Gary standing a few feet in front of him. Gary walked toward his arm on the ground, when he was right next to it, his body slowly sucked back up into himself, and an arm started forming out the left side of him. Ash ran toward Gary and quickly roundhouse-kicked right below his waist knocking of both his legs and his… well… you know. Just like before all the parts of him were sucked back into him and reappeared.   
  
"There is no way you can kill me Ash! I am immortal now!" Gary screamed with excitement.  
  
"No, you already are dead! Your soul is gone, you are a pathetic rotting piece of garbage!" Ash screamed. Quickly he did a jump kick knocking off Gary's head.  
  
Misty searched the building and heard a beeping sound, most likely from the bomb. She followed it to the counter and looked behind it, a huge bomb lay there and the time was counting down… It had just reached the 1-minute point.  
  
The head was then sucked back up into Gary, but it left something behind, the Chip for the bomb! Ash tried to crush it, but Gary kicked it away and upercutted Ash right in the jaw causing him to do a few summersaults in the air and then land back on the cold cement roof with a thud.  
  
"No use Ash! You are about to be dead too!" Gary said with humor.  
  
Misty worked frantically and opened up the main circuit chamber. The time read 30 seconds. Inside the bomb were three wires a blue, a green, and a red. With a pair of scissors, Misty worked frantically trying to figure out which one to cut.   
  
Ash ran across the building, dove right under Gary's legs and arrived at the Chip. Quickly he threw it over the ledge of the building.  
  
"NOOO!" Gary screamed as he tried to save the chip. He ran toward the end of the building, and leaned over tying to grab it but it was no use.   
  
The Chip was falling. 2 seconds left… 2 stories left… 1 second. The chip hit the ground causing the bomb to disarm just in time. Misty heard a click, looked at the time screen and read the word "disarmed." With a tear of joy, she quickly ran back up to the roof and saw Gary leaning over the ledge right next to Ash. Quickly Ash grabbed Gary's feet and flipped him over the ledge. He was screaming frantically as he fell, then, with a loud thud, he hit the ground and broke up into hundreds of little pieces. Misty and Ash let out a sigh of relief then quickly sucked the relief right back in. The pieces of Gary were coming together… and it was only a matter of moments before he was whole again. Quickly, Misty and Ash flew down the stairs, and just before they exited onto the street, Ash grabbed a fire axe from a little chamber in the wall. Gary was half built again, and they were about to slow down the process when suddenly a horn was heard. A Liquid Nitrogen truck was coming right for the building. The inside was on fire so the driver suddenly jumped out and the truck came smashing into the wall. The tanker opened up, and liquid nitrogen poured all over the sidewalk and building, along with the full formed Gary, freezing him. He slowly walked toward Ash and Misty, freezing, and hardening. Then, he stopped, and was frozen solid. Ash and Misty ran toward Gary when the area was completely frozen, then Ash hit him right down the center with the axe, causing him to shatter into vapor.  
  
Police Cars raced to the seen and tried to get the mess cleaned up as safely as possible. With a huge frozen building, a disarm bomb, police cars, and a liquid nitrogen truck on fire by their sides. Ash and Misty embraced each other in a romantic kiss that will last a lifetime.  
  
And it did, two months later, a wedding was held, church bells rang, and rice was thrown. A wedding car awaited the newly weds, the heroes of the world, Ash and Misty.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
